Ein Königreich und ein Kind
Ein Königreich und ein Kind ist das zehnte Lied von Winx in Concert. Das Lied handelt von Bloom und ihrer Heimatwelt Domino, von der sie getrennt wurde. Lyrics Deutsch= Ich hatte letzte Nacht einen Traum Ich ging zurück durch Zeit und Raum Ein Königreich und ein Kind Das mir vertraut war Wenn ich die Zeit zurückdreh'n könnt' Würde ich nichts verändern, denn Es ist gut so wie es ist Doch eine Frage bleibt Wo ist sie hin, die Welt Die mein zu Hause war Es wird wohl niemals mehr so sein Ich find' die Antwort auf die Frage nur in mir Ich hoff', ich werde es schaffen Ich hör, du rufst meinen Namen Ich will nur wissen, wo bist du Hab' auf der ganzen Welt nach dir gesucht Und manchmal bin ich so verwirrt Das Leben ist schwer zu verstehen Ich frag' mich nur, was ist passiert Komm hilf mir zu verstehen Wo ist sie hin die Welt Die mein zu Hause war Es wird wohl niemals mehr so sein Ich find' die Antwort auf die Frage nur in mir Ich hoff', ich werde es schaffen Ich hör, du rufst meinen Namen Ich will nur wissen, wo bist du Hab' auf der ganzen Welt nach dir gesucht Ich weiß, dass du die Antwort weißt Du kennst das Kind im Königreich Ich weiß, dass du die Antwort weißt Du kennst das Kind im Königreich |-| Italienisch= A volte sogno un mondo che mi sembra di conoscere una dolce nostalgia sfiora il mio cuore Un giorno arriverò da te saremo ancora insieme noi sento la tua voce e so che non mi perderò OH-OOOOO Raccontami la fiaba di un regno e una bambina di una principessa che non sa dov'è quel mondo che ha lasciato e poi che sarà della mia vita adesso niente sarà lo stesso nelle pagine del mio destino scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Un tuffo nel passato e poi un viaggio verso il mio futuro chi sono veramente io un giorno capirò OH-OOOOO Raccontami la storia di un regno e una bambina di una principessa che non sa dov'è quel mondo che ha lasciato e poi che sarà della mia vita adesso niente sarà lo stesso nelle pagine del mio destino scriverò quel lieto fine che vorrei Dimmi quel mondo ora dov'è segui la voce dentro te Dimmi quel mondo ora dov'è segui la voce dentro te. |-| Englisch= I had the strangest dream last night About another space and time A kingdom and a child It's so familiar Even if I could turn back time I wouldn't change a thing in my life But it's time for me to know And jump into the past What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Every day I'm getting closer to the truth Sometimes I feel so confused And life is such a mystery Take me back where I belong I really wanna know What happened to the world That once was my sweet home Nothing will ever be the same I'll find the answers to the questions in my head Is there a happy ending? I hear you calling my name I would search the whole world to find you Everyday I'm getting closer to the truth Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child Tell me the story of my life About a kingdom and a child Trivia * Der italinische Titel "Un Regno E Una Bambina" lautet wörtlich übersetzt "Ein Herrscher und ein Kind". Video en:A Kingdome a Child Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Winx in Concert Kategorie:Bloom Kategorie:Domino